mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Skip (MySims Islanders Wii)
Skip Rogers appears in the Wii version of MySims Islanders. He runs The Bank, where you can trade essences for other essences, on Sims Island. Interests and Traits Profile Skip is a man who loves the high life and he enjoys everything about it. He runs the elegant yet spooky Bank on Sims Island. Unfortunately, he takes most of it for granted and can sometimes portray himself as a bit of a snob. He does have a good heart and in times of distress can act as a very good “rock” for everyone to hold onto. Daw! Tasks Task 1 – Desk, Desk, on the floor. Who's the most elegant of them all? Requirements: Desk with 1 Candlestick, 10 Beautiful and 10 Wood, Chair with 10 Diamond and 4 Wood (Note: Candlestick must be placed on desk, not painted for task to be completed) Introduction: Ah, name! I need a new desk, my old one's really out of season and has lost its elegant charm. Could you make me a brand new one crammed to the top with elegance? Oh, and I'd love a Candlestick on my desk! Hint: Diamond is the rarest crystal on Sims Island, though for some reason, if you mine at night, it suddenly becomes a lot easier to find. Completion: Marvelous! This is one of the finest products ever to enter the Bank. Thank you. Reward: Desk Blueprint (unless already unlocked), Chair Blueprint (unless already unlocked) Task 2 – Moving to Electronic Systems Requirements: Computer with 13 Black Rose, 1 Handkerchief, 1 Electro-Chip. Introduction: Hello there name. I've decided that it would be best for the Bank if we move to more modern technology. Would you be kind enough to create me a computer so I can start updating the system? Remember, here at the Bank, we accept nothing but the best! Hint: Black Roses and Handkerchiefs grown on trees so try one of the gardens, but Electro-Chips are a little sandier. Make sure you clean it out! Completion: Thank you very much. You're help is very beneficial to the Bank! Reward: Computer (unless already unlocked) Task 3 – Safe Cracker Requirements: Play and succeed at the Safe Cracker minigame. Introduction: Ah, I was hoping you’d be able to help me, name. I've forgotten what the safe code is! I was hoping you’d be able to help crack the safe open. Hint: N/A Completion: Brilliant! Thank you. Now I must change the code to something more memorable … standard procedure of course, har har … Reward: Simoleon Statue Decorative, Money Pile Decorative, Unlocked Safe Cracker, speak to Skip Rogers and you'll have the option to play it. Dialogue Introduction to Player *Oh, who are you? name … right. I'm Skip Rogers, owner of this marvellous, elegant Bank. Before you start doing Tasks for the Bank *Hello there, may I just say that I only accept the finest of goods at the Bank. Nothing less than perfect is allowed! *So you came with the Pizza partners then? I think the foods quite nice there. And the music, such fine music! After all Tasks have been completed at the Bank *I’m sorry if I've come off snobby at all, I really do appreciate the work you've done for me. I can just be a little … yeah … *This is defiantly one of thee best banks in the whole universe, and all with thanks to you! *I don't have any more tasks for you, but I'm sure if you ask of Sim with uncompleted tasks, they might have something for you to do. During Delivery *My boy, do be careful. He is very dangerous so be careful what you do around him. Watch your step! }} Category:Character Tabs Category:MySims Islanders Characters Category:Potterfan1997's stuff